


Pulling Out Evil By The Roots

by Bisexual_Crowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Female Michael (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Michael Uriel Sandalphon Raphael and Aziraphale all live, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Good Gabriel (Good Omens), Good Michael (Good Omens), Good Sandalphon (Good Omens), Good Uriel (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, LOTS of wing cuddles, M/M, Multi, Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Nonbinary Uriel (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Physical Abuse, Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Sexual Abuse, She/Her Pronouns for Michael (Good Omens), Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Uriel (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wing cuddles, Wingfic, the major character death tag is because evil!Crowley gets killed by the archangels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Crowley/pseuds/Bisexual_Crowley
Summary: This is a fanfic based on CatofApocalypse and PastelPenguins' story "Evil Planted Its Seed", with their permission.  The original story is a Dark!Fic, where high-ranking demons capture angels to be their breeders/sex slaves.  Aziraphale is captured, and after a while, gets bought by Crowley, who is a Duke of Hell and an evil, manipulative asshole.  Also, Heaven doesn't know about any of this because all of the captured angels are branded with runes that strip them of their powers, and keep them hidden from HeavenMy story is a fix-it, and the plot is basically 'What if Heaven found out what Hell was doing to the angels?'  Also, Gabriel, Uriel, Michael, and Sandalphon are good, and in a poly relationship, and they bring in Aziraphale as the fifth person in their relationship.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) (past), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel/Michael/Uriel/Sandalphon (Good Omens), Gabriel/Michael/Uriel/Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evil Planted Its Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818243) by [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse), [PastelPenguins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins). 



> Just a warning, the fic this story is based on is DARK! My story isn't really dark, but DOES mention a lot of past dark things, and has a lot of fighting/battle/killing at the beginning, just warning you now

Gabriel looked at Michael in horror, unable to believe what he was hearing. For centuries Hell had been _capturing_ angels, _hundreds_ of them, _binding them_ with _occult runes_ , and using them as _breeders_! And no one _knew_ about this!?  
  
Michael explained to him that the runes kept anyone from being able to track or sense the captured angels, and she only found out due to the Disposable Demon leaking information about it to her on one of the ‘backchannels’.  
  
Eric, as he preferred to be called, actually thought that the whole thing was kinda fucked up, and he was disgruntled with Hell’s treatment of him, so he was willing to spill Hell’s darkest secret, as long as it couldn’t be traced back to him.  
  
Sandalphon and Uriel were there too, and both of them were nearly _spitting with rage_ at the idea of the demons doing… _that_ to their fellow angels. Lightning crackled in the skies of Heaven due to the rage of the four Archangels in the room.  
  
Gabriel was so angry he was about to _smite_ something, when another thought hit him, one that chilled him to the bone and nearly made him _retch_ with fear and horror; He hadn’t heard from Aziraphale in _decades_. What if _Aziraphale_ had been _captured by the demons_ , and forced to be a _breeder_!?

 _Aziraphale_ , that cute little Principality who always looked up to him, and had the most _beautiful_ smile; the one that him and _all 3_ of his partners wanted to add to their relationship, in the claws of those _monsters_!? Being subjected to things he wouldn’t do to a _demon_!? It was enough to make his blood _boil_. “ _Forget_ about waiting for Armageddon! We cannot let those… _monsters_ continue to hurt our angels!”  
  
“I agree! I will ready our soldiers. Sandalphon, go to the Infirmary and inform Raphael and his Healers of what happened, and what is to come. There will undoubtedly be many that need Healing after this is done. Once you do that, meet back up with the rest of us. Uriel, Gabriel, you are to come with me and prepare for battle.” Michael barked out in her ‘commander of Heaven’ voice.  
  
Fierce and determined, Michael looked every bit the powerful Prince of Heaven that she is. Sandalphon ran off to go tell Raphael about the coming battle, and Gabriel and Uriel followed behind Michael, expressions of rage and determination on their faces. They are going to rain the _fires of Heaven_ down on Hell, and save the innocent angels that have been hurting for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael walked to the center of Heaven, Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon(who returned from informing Raphael about everything) on her heels, and stopped at the podium that Gabriel usually uses to tell Messages to the citizens of Heaven. All the angels gathered around with looks of shock and curiosity, wondering what was going on.  
  
Michael relayed to the rest of Heaven what she told her partners, and by the time she was done, they were all yelling and spitting with rage. They were so upset that Gabriel had to blow his Horn to get their attention, and get them back under control. 

Michael gave Gabriel a nod of thanks, before getting back to her speech. “I know you’re upset, so am I! We are _all_ appalled by what the demons did, but I promise you, they will _not_ get away with this! We are going to _fight them_ , and _free_ the captured angels!” “But don’t we have to wait until Armageddon to go to war with Hell?” Someone in the audience piped up. “Not anymore. We cannot _afford_ to wait that long; the _captured angels_ cannot afford to wait that long! We march for Hell in three days time! We will bring down the Wrath of Heaven down on the demons, and never again shall another angel suffer at their claws!”  
  
The crowd went _nuts_ at Michael’s words; screaming and cheering and pointing weapons in the air. The Archangels separated to get the angels in line, and to start preparations for the coming War.   
  
The angels spent the next few days preparing for battle; getting uniforms together, gathering medical supplies and getting them ready for transport, forging weapons, lighting swords, spears, and arrows with Holy Fire, and creating Holy Water en masse. Hell was going to _regret_ ever capturing that first angel.

All of Heaven was buzzing with excitement and trepidation when the day finally arrived; the day they were going to march down to Hell and free the captured angels.   
  
The Army of Heaven stood ready at the Gates of Heaven, bearing flaming weapons and Holy Water. Michael looked out over the Army, and began to give her final speech before they set off. “This is it, everyone. Today, we _free_ our captured brethren, and show Hell why Heaven should be _feared_! The coming battle will be tough, and the demons will have the home field advantage; I can’t deny that some of you might not make it back, but your bravery and sacrifice will be honored when the War is over. Now, let us depart for Hell. For the Glory of Heaven!"   
  
The other angels echoed Michael's cheer as they followed her out of the Gates, running and flying, with weapons raised and fire in their eyes.


End file.
